vampire love
by ZERO BANDICOOT
Summary: crash bandicoot is heartbroken as his girlfriend cheated on him,however,when he meets a certain vampire girl,what would happens next?,read and find out soon enough
1. Chapter 1

A/N:please read it,and no flames ok,and for the record,i've made crash to be half bandicoot and half vampire to spice the story up,and i decided to do a new one,and for the first time,its a crash x mavis fic,so i hope all of you read and enjoy the story,lets begin!

It was a dark stormy night in wumpa island and loud thunder strike can be heard outside,and there was crash bandicoot walking his way back to his ,earlier he prepared a special gift for twana his girlfriend,as he was about to knock on the door of her house,he heard some moaning,so he sneaks to her house and head for her bedroom,this is where the moans come from,he opens the door and he was shocked that twana his love is cheating on him with pinstripe the whole time,crash throws the gift and breaks it and dashes to pinstripe and grabs him by the throat chocking him until his face explodes from the very hard iron him in instant,crash looks over twana and said that he is done with her and leaves from the enraged while twana was crying her eyes out

crash opens the door of his home and enters as he breaks a nearby chair with his fist as he screamed the top of his lungs and breaks everything that he touches,finally after that,he fells on his knees while sobbing silently from the hurtful betrayal that he witnessed,so he takes a seat on the couch and turned the tv on switching channels to find something to watch,crash then sleeps on the couch to forget about what happen earlier

in the morning...

crash wakes up and gets up from the couch the he slept as he walks to the bathroom to take a morning shower,he came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and heads to his bedroom to change into his normal attire

crash:man i can't believe she cheated on me,after all what i've done to her,she just used me as her shield!,and now that fucker pinstripe is dead,she can't do anything now,ha she deserved it.

crash decides to walk out from his hut and begin to run around the island performing sports with the sun lighten his island,after crash done running,he goes to the beach while he was in his blue swim trunks as he jumps high until he landed on the water

crash:Geronimoooo!. crash shouted as he spalshs on the sea

then gets out to return to his house,but then,a mail which appears out of nowhere landed on crash's head

crash:whats that?

crash opens the mail and it was from a hotel named Hotel transylvania,and it was only for monsters

crash:hmm,only for monsters,then i guess i can come to the hotel and spend some time here,this is gonna be fun!

then crash pulls his SAMSUNG GALAXY S4 from his pocket and calls his friend sonic

sonic:hey crash whats up?

crash:hey sonic.

sonic then knew that crash was upset

sonic:hey buddy are you ok?

crash:no not at all,twana cheated on me

this got sonic to be shocked

sonic:WHAT!,how did that happend?

crash:i was buying a nice gift to her,but when i entered her house,i saw her having sex with pinstripe!,and i killed him!

sonic felt bad for his buddy

sonic:i'am really sorry to hear that crash,i can't believe she did that.

crash:no its fine,because i'am now going to hotel transylvania my man.

sonic:well have fun there crash,oh i have to go now man,i'll talk to you later,see ya!.

crash:bye then puts his phone back to his pocket as he goes to his bedroom to pack his clothes and some other stuff

crash picks up a picture of him and his twin brother carbon banducoot putting one arm around each other sharing big smiles with aku aku,coco and crunch

crash smiles as he puts the picture to his bag,after he was done with packing,he was ready to travel

crash:all right,here goes nothing.

crash said that as he uses his vampire speed to the hotel as a surprise awaits for him in that place

whew,for the first time in fanfiction,i did just make the very first crossover between the crash bandicoot and hotel transylvania franchises,anyway,the next chapter is gonna be uploaded next week,see you later! 


	2. Chapter 2

we can see crash walking through the spooky forest and it was dark,misty and dark but thanks to his night vision,he can see in the dark

crash was carrying his backpack and notices several ghosts floating in the air trying to scare him

crash:boo!

the ghosts vanished from the sight as he was chuckling at them

crash:man those guys are funny,anyway how do i get to the hotel?.crash asked

then from the ground opened a secret tunnel which got crash by surprise

crash:waoh a secret tunnel?cool!.

then he sees some monsters entering the hotel so he just followed suit

after he enters,he was amazed about the monsters filling up the main hall,there was zombies,skeletons,beasts,etc

"welcome to hotel transylvania!"

crash turns his attention to the speaker and it was none other than count dracula,the owner of the whole building,then the spanish skeleton band began playing smooth music

crash:dracula!,you gotta be kidding said

dracula then notices crash and made his way to him

dracula:who are you and how did you find this place?

crash:iam crash bandicoot and iam a bandicoot\ vampire hybird ,one of your monsters gave me this massage.

dracula's eyes widened in shock,there before him standing another vampire,he had a huge smile on his face

crash:sir are you alright?

drac:of course iam,you look weird for a vampire,but its great to have someone of my kind,my daughter is gonna be so happy to see you my boy.

crash:wow you have a daughter?,i never knew that.

drac:well come on lets go to the pals.

drac leads crash to his friends,those were frankenstein,murray the mummy,wayne the werewolf,and griffin the invisible man

drac:hey fellas look who is points at crash behind him

frank:a bandicoot?

drac:no he is not a normal bandicoot,he is also a vampire.

everyones jaws drooped to the floor

crash:yeah i'am a vampire,i can show you.

crash roars with his fangs became bigger and the background turned red like (like dracula in the movie).

after crash finished with his roar,crash smiles and pumped fists with everyone

griffin decided to speak

griffin:so what brings you here crash?

crash:just spend several nights here and its good to *see you*!.

everyone laughed except griffin who removes his glasses and no one couldn't see him

then he slaps crash in the face

crash:aho ho

crash tries to slap him back but no avail

"missed me!"

he slaps him again

crash punches three times in the air

"missed me,missed me,missed me!".

crash:ok ok you win hold the bacon.

crash hands him a bacon

griffin:why am iam holding bacon?

the baby wolfs proceed to bite him and the bacon as he began screaming

crash laughed his ass off at him and so do everyone else

drac finally calms down and said

"crash would you mind to come with me to see my daughter so i can surpese her?.

crash:why?

drac:because today is her birthday and i don't wanna ruin it for her,

crash:ok i'll go with ya.

meanwhile with mavis...

mavis:dad you said that you promised me that i can go out to the world so i can see the people"but mavey wavey its not safe bleh bleh bleh"dad you gave me a word so let this happend

mavis was talking to herself in her room because her father didn't let her to go out

then her door suddenly opened and enters her room

mavis:good moring mavey wavey happy birthday my little mouse.

mavis appeared in front of him upside down

mavis:thank you dad i know its my birthday.

drac:and guess what mavis,i have a suprise for you.

mavis:what is it daddy.

crash appeared behind dracula and stands before

crash:hello.

drac:mavis,this is crash bandicoot,a vampire,you told me that you want to see somebody your age so there he is!.

mavis was amazed

mavis:you are my age?

crash:sure,how old are you?.

mavis:118.

crash:and iam answered

mavis:really?.

crash nods in response

mavis:thank very much said while hugging her father

drac:anything for you dear.

drac:ok i'll let you two hang out and have fun kids.

drac then leaves the room

crash:so whats your name?.

"my name is mavis"

crash:mavis,thats a pretty name.

mavis blushes:thanks,my mom choose it.

crash:so wanna go to the pool?.

mavis:yeah lets go.

crash:cool race you to there!.

crash runs fast heading to the pool,laughing

mavis giggles and runs after him

at the pool...

the monsters were having fun,running,swimming,and diving,mavis who changes into her black swimsuit and crash wears black and green swim trunks,sat at the table with eunice,murray,and wayne

eunice:crash you've been to taj mahal!?

murray:oh come on no ones been to the taj.

he said that as he eats bugs in a fast speed

crash just looked at him in disgust and his face was slightly green

mavis:man i wish i could go to there,but how did you deal with sun?.

crash:well as a bandicoot,i'am immune to the sun,but i have some vampire powers and and i am the leader of the team skylanders.

wayne:wow thats cool,you are very powerful.

all of sudden...

drac who appeared out of nowhere landed in front of mavis

drac:look love droppings,i bring your favorite,scream cheese! he said as he handed her a cookie with a screaming cheese

mavis:holy rabies thanks dad.

mavis:crash,try some of the scream cheese its offered

crash:no thanks mavis,i'll try some other time.

mavis:ok.

crash:ok i'll see you in the water.

crash stood up from his seat and sees griffin standing and wearing swim trunks,crash sneaks behind him and pulls his swim trunks down

griffin screamed as everyone was laughing at him

crash:wayne why did you do that?

griffin:i was just on the pool,the water is cold,don't judge me!

he ran off

crash popped a great idea

crash:guys,who is gonna get my back?

then a little monster jumps on his back

'i got your back"

drac came to the pool wearing a black swimsuit

drac:come on mavis get on my back.

mavis:yeah lets do it.

crash:oh here we come chicken fight,push them all!.

everybody:CHICKEN FIGHT!.

everyone jumped on the water

mavis:we got you crash,you are going down.

crash:oh yeah well see mavey laughed

every was having the time of their lives until a giant tentacle underneath frank in the water and lifts him up very high in the air

"frank if you hurt yourself..."eunice called

frank:i got it honey the stein boys are bread to this kind of thing,goranimo!

frank jump off the tentacle and splash into the water hard breaking into pieces

and there is chapter two!,the lemon scene is gonna be in chapter 3,so stay tuned to see what happens next,see you all later and have a nice day.


End file.
